


my feelings are growing too. i'm with you.

by sparklingmini



Category: AB6IX (Band)
Genre: M/M, based of episode six of ab6ix's reality show, i'm back with the daejeon bros, i'm sad that still, no one has contributed to this tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 13:46:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19724896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklingmini/pseuds/sparklingmini
Summary: woong helps donghyun with his dancing





	my feelings are growing too. i'm with you.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm back with the daejeon bros and i'm happy with how this has turned out, i hope you are too
> 
> title taken from: hold on me - nam woo hyun

they are practicing ‘breathe’ and woong looks over his shoulder. _donghyun is struggling again._

_i have to help him_ , woong thinks, _i don’t want him falling behind the rest of us._ woong smiles to himself. all for donghyun’s success. 

— 

“are you sure you’re ok hyung?” woojin asks. “i _can_ give you help if needed. that’s what i’m here for.” 

“i’m fine!” the man in question yells, “i _can_ do it myself... i’m not a kid...” he says the last part quieter, so one hears it. 

“o-oh,” the other stutters out, it’s not everyday donghyun yells at you. “i’ll leave you to it then.” 

woong looks over to donghyun after the commotion and he shrugs woong off after looking at his worried expression. he’s worried now. _why does he not want help from woojin? i’m sure he needs it._

woong tries to think of anyone that could possibly know what’s going on with donghyun. _youngmin_ , woong’ll make sure to catch him in his way out. 

— 

“youngmin-hyung!” he calls out after the man in question. everyone looks back. “i need to speak with you privately please...” 

the rest ‘ooh,’ and ‘ahh,’ after hearing woong speak. however, donghyun has this dejected look on his face. woong doesn’t say anything to them and just drags his hyung back to the dance practice room. 

“look, if this is a confes—” 

“it’s not, don’t worry,” he cuts him off before he can says anything else. youngmin has this look on his face as if saying ‘thank god.’ 

“what i’m really here for... what’s been going on with donghyun.” 

“i can’t say much, i don’t want to expose donghyun too much,” the older tells him. “he’s always struggled with dancing, that’s a fact. but, he’s _never_ one to turn down help from woojin.” 

“ah, ok, thank you very much for this youngmin-hyung.” 

“n-no problem..?” he stutters out. “isn’t there anything else?” youngmin questions. 

“no.” 

“then..” he stops, as if thinking. “i want to ask you some things too.” woong nods his head, not really preparing for anything too personal. but, if woong were to tell his past self more, it’d be to take to chance to _actually_ prepare himself. 

“first of all, why do you care so much about how donghyun’s doing?” 

woong doesn’t know how to answer that. _why_ do _i care so much about donghyun?_ “i-i don’t know, i guess i just had this _urge_ to _help him._ i couldn’t just leave him there to fail.” 

youngmin moves onto the next question quickly. “what do you think of donghyun?” 

“he’s a good friend. i guess. i care about him a lot, obviously, or else i wouldn’t be doing this at all.” youngmin nods at his answer. 

“thanks for answering, i’ll be leaving now.” but, before youngmin can leave, woong grabs onto his wrist with an unceremonious cry of “wait!” 

“why did you ask me those questions hyung?” 

youngmin shrugs his shoulders. “find out yourself.” he then replies shortly. “teach donghyun, help him.” 

and youngmin leaves him there to think. 

— 

again, woong sees donghyun rejecting woojin’s help. he sees youngmin giving him a glare. he’ll wait till practice is over. 

— 

“donghyun!” woong calls out, it being easy to catch him, donghyun being the last to leave. “i want to help you,” he starts quietly, “you seem to be rejecting everyone’s help, are you _really_ sure you _don’t_ want help?” 

donghyun looks like a deer caught in headlights. head up high, eyes wide and his lips parted in an ‘o’ shape. 

“i-i guess it’s ok. if it’s you...” he says the last part quieter, as if he didn’t want woong to hear anything. 

“ok! great!” he says, a little bit _too_ enthusiastically. donghyun cringes a bit. “i’ll text youngmin our plans and we can get started!” 

— 

**woong:** _i finally got donghyun to agree to practice with me, we’ll be back later. see you soon_

**Youngmin:** _Great, I’ll see you two soon th_ _en. Maybe Donghyun will be brave enough to tell you._

**woong:** _what do you mean ‘maybe_ _donghyun will be brave enough to tell you_ _’?_

**Youngmin:** _Ah, shit. Pretended you never saw that, ok? Or I’ll_ _stab you a bit and_ _rip out your intestines_ _._ _:)_

**woong:** _h-hyung?_

woong gets no reply, in fact, youngmin doesn’t even read the text. 

— 

“ok donghyun! let’s get started shall we?” he says, again, too enthusiastically. he forgets about his conversation with youngmin and gets started. 

on the other hand, donghyun nods slowly, cringing a bit. why did he agree to this? _oh, right,_ he thinks. 

— 

it’s around 2:30 in the morning when they both return to the dorm. all is silent, the only thing on is the outside light, as if inviting them to come inside. 

before they go inside and split off for the night, donghyun turns to woong. “thank you so much hyung,” he starts off, “i wouldn’t of gotten this far without any help.” 

“maybe then you can start accepting woojin’s help.” 

“a-about that,” he says nervously, “do you think you could keep teaching me additionally after each dance practice.” 

“you want _my_ help?” 

“yeah, if that’s ok with you...” 

woong nods and wraps his arms around donghyun’s waist. “of course.” he replies without hesitation. donghyun smiles in happiness. 

— 

“so, how did it go?” is the first thing youngmin says when donghyun walks through the door of their shared bedroom. 

“well hyung!” donghyun replies happily. “he’s going to keep giving me private lessons after every main practice!” 

“that’s great hyunnie!” the older cheers with him. 

“yeah, it is,” donghyun smiles with such love, it warms youngmin’s heart. 

_if only woong knew._

— 

in the next practice, donghyun is up to speed with everyone else and woojin wonders why. 

“hey hyung,” woojin says as he approaches donghyun, “what happened yesterday? you weren’t doing well yesterday and suddenly you’re up to speed with the rest of us.” 

“you needn’t worry my child.” donghyun reassures him, “all in a days work.” 

woojin shakes his head, “fine, don’t tell me, i’m going to go back to practice.” and just like that, woojin leaves donghyun to his own devices. 

— 

woong is back teaching donghyun. they are having a little break, and woong decides to question him on what he and woojin were talking about earlier. 

“oh, that,” he starts, “he didn’t ask much, only asked how good i got overnight.” 

“and what did you tell him.” 

“i told him not to worry about me.” 

“you could of told him it was me...?” woong questions, “i wouldn’t of minded.” 

“i’ve only let youngmin know, i don’t want anyone else knowing.” 

“if that’s what you wish.” 

they continue. 

— 

woong watches as donghyun practices their moves. 

woong finds it cute, the way he practices when it’s just the two of them together. he finds donghyun cuter. 

_i find donghyun— what now?_

“hyung...” 

he’ll settle his feelings another time. 

— 

woong looks at donghyun more now. _really_ looks at donghyun. he looks at what defines donghyun, what makes people love him. 

and maybe woong loves him too. 

— 

woong feels creepy. he keeps watching donghyun, keeps watching him with a love unrivalled. someone was bound to find out that woong likes donghyun. 

“woong?” youngmin quietly taps his shoulder. “can i speak with you for a moment please?” 

woong is honestly _not_ surprised that it was youngmin. he’s always seeing youngmin with this look of, _i constantly have to watch what my_ _band mates are doing so they don’t fuck up their careers, or,_ _do_ _something that could possibly kill them._ woong’s glad it was him anyway, he doesn’t know if he could’ve handled it being woojin, or even worse. donghyun. 

they sit cross legged in front of each other as youngmin starts his speech. (it’s really not _that long_ , but the rest of them say other wise because they love teasing their hyung.) 

youngmin gets straight to the point and it kind of scares woong. 

“ _please_ tell me you plan on confessing to donghyun, in— like— right now.” 

woong gapes. he of course plans on telling him. right now? there’s _no fucking way._

“are you ok hyung? you’re fine right?” woong goes to reach out for youngmin’s forehead, but he’s the normal temperature, so he redacts his hand. “why do you think i plan on telling him _right now?_ ” 

youngmin sighs, annoyed. “i _knew_ no one was going to confess _this_ quickly.” he mutters under his breath, but woong hears. 

_did someone tell him to ask him this?_ _if youngmin is so sure about_ _confessing to donghyun..._

— 

it’s only when woong thinks he’s ready that it goes downhill. he stands in front of youngmin and donghyun’s door and his hands start shaking. 

_what if youngmin is lying to me?_

_he just wants me to confess to then make fun of me._

_no! there’s no way youngmin would do that, there’s_ no _way._

just as he decides that this is for another night, donghyun appears at the door eyes a little bit red and puffy. 

“oh, woong-hyung.” donghyun hurriedly wipes at his eyes even though there’s nothing to wipe. “is there something you need?” 

“o-oh, y-yeah, i guess.” donghyun waves him into his room. youngmin is there. 

“get out youngmin-hyung.” and he doesn’t complain, just gets up and leaves the two of them alone. 

in the distance he hears daehwi and woojin yelling at him to get out. donghyun chuckles a bit before looking over to woong and starting. 

“i heard hyung spoke to you.” donghyun starts. “i’m so sorry about him.” 

“oh, i-it’s ok, i-i guess.” 

“is there anything you want to say? or can i say the things that i want to ask you?” 

“you can start. if you wish.” woong gives him the green light. donghyun starts. 

“if this isn’t clear, i like you hyung.” he says right out, and if woong wasn’t expecting _this,_ he doesn’t know _what_ he was expecting. 

“oh.” woong says intelligently. 

they sit there for at least five minutes before donghyun let’s out this sob. “i just _knew_ that youngmin-hyung was lying to me. there was _no_ way that you liked me.” 

well woong has done fucked up. he stares as donghyun’s tears fall down his face. woong finally realises that _oh fuck, donghyun is in front of me crying because i haven’t said anything to his confession._

“please don’t cry hyunnie,” he shakes his head. he drags his fingers under his eyes, trying to dry up the tears there. “i’m sorry i didn’t say anything to you. donghyun nods lightly. “i like you too donghyun. of _course_ i like you.” 

donghyun shakes his head, “this can’t be true, this _can’t_ be.” 

“but it is hyun. i don’t want you to be sad donghyun, i really don’t.” woong starts, before donghyun can degrade the situation more than he already has. 

“i’m going to get straight to the point then, be my boyfriend?” 

— 

“can you two _stop making out on the couch, please.”_ daehwi wines, willing away the two boys making out on the couch. 

donghyun stops his attack on woong’s lips to look up at daehwi. “shut up daehwi, go back to bed you’re a child, you shouldn’t be up this late anyway.” 

daehwi looks at him scandalised. “fuck you two, _honestly_.” 

donghyun turns back to look at woong and they laugh at each other. “whatever daehwi, find yourself a partner if you’re that worried.” 

“i’m not worried!” he screams, “and i _do not_ need a partner!” 

“ _sure_ daehwi. maybe then you’d stop commenting on our relationship.” 

woong hears woojin and youngmin chuckle in the distance. 

“not you guys _too._ ” 

woojin walks closer to daehwi as his gets closer to his face and laughs in it. 

daehwi gives him this ‘fuck you,’ type of look and woojin continues on by saying, “look, if you’re looking for someone, why not try _me?”_

“that’s _disgusting_ woojin.” 

“you asked for it daehwi.” youngmin yells in the distance. they all laugh, and daehwi’s face goes as red as his hair. 

“fuck you all! i’m leaving!” 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading through this cringe.
> 
> this is hopefully my last oneshot before i move onto making stories.


End file.
